


Light. Magic. Might

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Elves, Healing, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, Magic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is an elf, Tony-centric, but he's fine, maybe part 2, what do you think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three word Prompt</p><p>Light. Magic. Might.</p><p>or</p><p>Tony is a light elf. When Clint takes a hard hit, and might not make it, Tony saves him, and the team finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/gifts).



> This is from and for Shea  
> The full prompt was:  
> Light. Magic. Might.  
> Tony is an elf, who specializes in light magic. He is also the most powerful elf in the last 200 some years. George Washington was the most powerful elf before him. Tony is careful because Howard hated how much power Tony had. His magic allows him to great his company's products. Sam Wilson is his boyfriend. Team finds out about Tony being an elf.  
> ~
> 
> So I made up basically everything i wrote. Almost nothing matches up with the real lore. But hey!  
> I meant to get this out yesterday but i've been helping my grand parents move in, so i was a kinda busy.  
> Hope you enjoy

“Clint’s down.” Natasha says through the comm “It’s bad.”

“How bad?” Tony demands

“it’s bad. Medic is on their way… but I don’t…” Natasha’s voice falters “I don’t think we have that much time.”

“I’m on my way.” Tony says flying over.

“You can’t move him, Tony. It’ll only make it worse.” Natasha says softly

“You’re not planning on moving him are you?” Sam asks

“No.” Tony says softly “I’m not.”

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Sam asks

“It’s Clint.”

“Okay.” Sam says agreeing

“What are you planning on doing?” Bucky asks as Tony lands.

“Fixing it. Whatever you do, you can’t stop it. Stop it and we both die.” Tony says getting out of the suit.

“What are you doing?” Natasha repeats as Tony crouches down.

“Promise me you won’t stop?” Tony looks up “No matter what you see or hear.”

“I… I promise.”

“Can someone tell me what is going on?” Steve asks running over. Tony takes a deep breath.

“We’ll be here when you wake up. And remember to breath.” Sam says softly Tony nods even though he can’t see him.

Tony puts his hand over the wound and lets the magic work. Natasha watches wide eyed as black looking smoke gets pulled from Clint into Tony. Natasha looks and see’s Clint’s wound heal. And then Tony groans and she looks over at the pain clearly etched in his face. They watch in horror as Tony starts screaming.

“What’s happening?” Natasha demands. But Tony doesn’t stop. He keeps pulling the pain and the wound into him and after a moment Clint gasps waking up as Tony falls down clutching his side.

“What happened?” Clint asks

“I don’t know.” Natasha looking to Tony whose face is etched in pain. “But we have to get him to a hospital. Whatever is happening… he’s in a lot of pain.”

“We can’t.” Sam says softly “It’s how it works.”

“What works?” Clint asks dazed “I don’t understand.”

“I can’t explain it to you. But we just need to get him back to the tower. This is gonna last a while.”

The team listens to Sam with a curious look on their face. They lay Tony on the couch and the others watch concerned.

“Should we get him painkillers or like an IV or something?” Clint asks

“Won’t help.” Sam says softly “He has to ride it out it’ll get better shortly.”

“What will? I don’t understand.” Clint asks “What happened?”

“What do you remember?”

“I was… I was shooting arrows… and I hit one. And then one came up behind me… and then I woke up and Tony was dying.”

“He’s not dying.”

“Well then what is happening?” Clint asks

“You got hit.” Natasha says “It was bad. Like _bad,_ Clint. Next thing I know Tony is sucking this black smoke out of you and he’s screaming in pain and you’re fine.”

“How did he do that?” Clint asks

“I can’t tell you.” Sam says softly “He should be awake in a couple hours. The pain slowly lessens. It’s about a 6 hour deal.”

“6 hours?” Bruce asks speaking up “He’s gonna be like that for 5 and half more hours?”

“It gets better after the first hour.” Sam says sitting “Its okay Tony.” Sam mumbles

“Is he awake?” Bucky asks horrified.

“Yeah. He is. He can hear… he won’t process most of it because of the pain. But yeah. That’s the price for saving a life.”

“I’m gonna get us something to drink.” Bruce says standing.

 

5 and half hours later.

A deep breath is heard jolting the Avengers from their silence

“Tony?” Tony nods weakly “I’m gonna help you sit up.” Sam gives Tony a hand

“I’m fine.” Tony says with a roll of his eyes but takes it anyway.

“That’s it? No residual pain?” Clint asks

“Nope. It’s there. It’s gone. Feel a little shaky from it, but that’s probably low blood sugar.”

“Here.” Sam hands him a candy bar.

“You’re the best.” Tony smiles and downs it. “I know you all have questions.” Tony says taking a bite. “So I’m gonna cut to the chase. I’m uh I’m an elf. A light elf, to be exact.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Clint asks

“I’m a light elf.” Tony says biting his lip “And I saved your life.”

“A light elf.” Steve says “Seriously?” Tony nods

“Okay… I’m little confused.” Clint says “I mean, we’ve all heard of elves we all know they exist… I think I can say this honestly, I have no idea what that means. I mean… what can you do? Why haven’t you told us? How does the world not know?”

“Okay… let’s start with why I haven’t told you.” Tony nods “Because… it’s a secret.”

“A secret? From the world. Why?”

“Do you know anything about how elves age?” Tony asks and they shake their head. “Okay what about how old they can live to be?” another bunch of head shakes “Okay, how about power ratings?” They shake their head. “Okay, so you know nothing?” They nod “Alright. I’ll start from the beginning. Pay attention because I’m only saying this once. Elves are rated in power.”

“What level are you?” Clint asks

“I’ll tell you, but just wait a sec.” Tony says “Okay. Elves are rated on a scale. Light elves are rated 1-12. Element elves are rated 1-10. Spirit elves are rated 1-15. Dark Elves are rated 1-8. Elemental elves are rated mostly 3-6 because there power comes from the earth it’s harder to control so generally they get put on the lower side. Spirit elves are mostly rated 4-8 because it goes higher but it means they’re more dangerous. Dark elves… we’ll let me talk about dark elves later. And Light elves generally go 4-7. I’m uh… level 11.”

“What?” they all asks

“Yeah… I’m the most powerful elf since George Washington.”

“Why would you keep that a secret? And how does an elves power get decided?”

“Well, we believe that it is a god who looks into our future and decides what level we are.”

“A God?” Tony nods “What’s his story?”

“He, Aegnor, was supposedly the only level 15 ever. He was so good, so righteous he became the savior of our race. He decided who got power it wasn’t just handed out. So either the battle of New York was why I got such a high power or it has yet to come.”

“And how does the world not know about you?”

“Okay, so do you all know how aging works?” They shake their heads “You know they live longer, right?” They nod “Okay. How long you live depends on your level. Every level you get 100 years.”

“You’re gonna live to be 1,100?” Natasha asks

“No, well I can. I if I choose. How the aging process works is, you age at a normal human rate, right? So I’m aging along with you.  But when I get to 100, I automatically become an infant again. I have all my memories and knowledge I just start over.”

“Is that why you’re so smart? Is this your like 8th life time?” Clint asks

“No. I’ve always been this smart. And this is only my second life time.”

“So you still are going to live for 950 years?” Steve asks

“Uh well… maybe. See elves can change their aging speed. So if I wanted to grow old and die like a normal human I can. Any elf can. So they cast a spell and they get old and stay old but it’s at ¼ rate. So I could live 400 years and look 100. But you can only do it once. Once you do the spell you grow old and die. You can’t go back and start over. Most elves do it in their last 2-3 life times. They get married have kids and can grow up with the kids and grandkids. Otherwise you’re born you age you start over. You know how you sometimes hear about those people who just turned like 120? Those are elves who chose to live and die ¼ rate.”

“Huh.” The all say and nods

“Okay, so what usually happens is a parent has a kid at let’s say 25, right? So you live your life like you would a human then your parents die and start over and then you keep going. And then you die and go back to them as a child. Until the parent dies for the finally time or they choose to age slowly.”

“And what if they die?” Steve asks “before they hit 100?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t gotten there yet. Howard died in this lifetime, so I don’t know what happens next.” Tony says with a shrug

“Oh.” Steve says softly “What about Maria you didn’t mention her?”

“She’s not an elf. Or my Birth mom.” Tony says hesitantly

“She’s not? Then who is?”

“I didn’t know her very well.” Tony whispers. “I am the most powerful elf in over 200 years. When the world… the 1870’s world. Which was when I was born if you were confused. When the world found out… they got scared. That’s I’d be to powerful and I’d turn bad. They attacked when I was 9. My mother didn’t make it. Howard did. So when it was time for me to start over, we changed my name and made it out to look as though I am human.”

“Oh wow.” Steve mumbles.

“How did they not notice you?” Clint asks “You’re famous. Does your looks change?”

“Uh Sorta. Your skin tone, hair color, eye color and height never change. But your facial feature and such can.”

“Huh. Do you have any photos?” Clint asks

“Um… no.” Tony says with a shrug

“Why not?” Natasha asks “What was your past life like?”

“It… uh sucked.” Tony says looking down. “We were poor. Like barely making it when they attacked. My mom died. And Howard and I had to leave whatever we had behind. So… we were living on the streets. Uh… Howard died to be reborn with our new life. So when I was 47, I was on my own… and was homeless. I stole. I begged. The depression hit and it got worse from there. I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Why didn’t Howard help when he got rich?” Clint demands

“Because he couldn’t be connected to his old life. They notice him helping, they notice me. They make the connection. And then when I’m reborn I’m dead. I knew what was going to happen when he hit 100. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Okay.” They say “What about these Dark elves?” Natahsa asks

“Um… Dark elves, believe in a different god. It’s more like a cult. Generally Dark elves are more powerful, but there are almost none… in existence today. 99% of them got hunted down and killed. They killed them nearly into extinction in the 1700’s. They thought they did anyway.”

“How do you know they didn’t?” Steve asks

“Because… I was friends with one. She didn’t believe in all the crap her parent were telling her so she ran away. We met in an alley. We slowly became friends.” Tony shrugs. “I will probably never meet someone like her again.”

 “Besides magic and stuff, what else can you do?” Clint asks

“I’m glad you asked. Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“You want to arm wrestle?” Tony asks and Sam grins

“Uh… okay?” Steve says and they head to the table.

“Okay.” Tony says grabbing his hand “On three. One. Two. Three.” Tony slams Steve’s hand to the table making everyone gape.

“Okay, re-do. I didn’t plan for how strong you would be.”

“Okay.” Tony shrugs grabbing his hand “One. Two. Three.” Tony forces Steve’s Steve’s hand to about ¾ down and Steve fights for it back. He gets a little up but Tony pushes it down harder and Steve’s hand hits the table.

 

“Dude.” Clint says in everyone shock. “You just beat Captain America is an arm wrestling contest!"

"You are an even mightier warrior then I had thought." Thor beams "I didn't think it was possible."

"What else can you do?” Natasha asks

“Time to see how fast I can run there and back.” Tony points to the other end of the living room about 50 feet away.

“Okay.” Clint pulls out his phone “Ready. Go.” Tony darts to the end of the room and back.

“6 seconds.” Clint mumbles

“Anything else?” Natasha asks

“Yeah. stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes.” Tony rattles off

“Then why the hell do you wear the armor?”

“First of all, I’m in hiding so being a crime fighting elf? Not the best idea. Secondly, I’m smart. I pride myself on always being the smartest person in the room. To me, being a certified genius is better then being able to beat captain America in an arm wrestling contest. To me, it’s brain over brawn any day.” Tony shrugs

“Makes sense.” Bucky nods

“So… why do you keep saying you could live 950 years?” Steve asks “You’re not gonna do something stupid like-“

“No.” Tony shakes his head “Course not.”

“Then why?” Natasha asks

“So,” Tony looks down. “So the thing with light elves… is they can give people years of their lives. So I can give each of you another hundred years.” Tony says looking up. “We could slow our age rate, and we could live for over a 150 years together. I mean, if you want?” Tony asks with a soft smile.

“Tony.” Steve says cautiously “Are you saying you’d give up 800 years so we could live for just over 150 with you?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Tony says giving each a pointed look looking longest on Sam. “You’re my family. And yeah, maybe I could live 9 other lives, but why would I want to? This is everything I have or will ever want. I don’t want to live 950 years, if it’s without you, any of you. _This_.” Tony says making a gesture with his hands “Is what I want. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. So, what do you say?” Tony asks with a  nervous smile.

“Okay.” Natasha says first. “You guys are my family, and if it means I get to spend an extra 100 years with you, how could I possible say no?”

“Are you sure?” Clint asks

“Positive.”

“Good enough for me.” Clint nods

“I’m in.” Steve says nodding

“If he’s in I’m in.” Bucky says looking over “I’m with you to the end of the line.” Steve smiles

"Same."

“Why not?” Bruce asks “Who doesn’t want to live longer.”

“I will already live that long, but I will do so with you.” Thor says and Tony nods

“We can give Jane those 100 years, if you’d like Thor?” Tony asks

“That is very generous.” Thor says with a smile “I will talk it over with her.”

“We’ve talked about this.” Sam smiles “And you already know my answer.”

“I love you.” Tony grins

“I love you too.”

“I love all of you.” Tony looks around. “Together till the end.”

“Together till the end.” They repeat


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry for the delay. I broke my foot while on vacation and was on painkillers which made me very high... I did try writing while i was high, which... was very interesting to read off my painkillers. If you want i can post it because it's pretty funny tbh.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.

“Okay.” Steve says looking around “Tony, I need you in the sky, I need eyes on the surroundings and what they have for defense. Clint, I need you up on that building over there, taking out people. Natasha, Thor and I will be on the ground, taking out as many as possible. Bruce, if we need you we’ll call. We need to get as many prisoners as safe as we possibly can. Everyone got it?” Steve asks

Everyone nods.

Tony looks over to the Hydra base and puts his helmet down

“JARVIS, how many hostiles?”

“There appear to be about 150 bodies on the base. I cannot tell which ones are prisoners.”

“Alright.” Tony relays the information.

“Okay. That’s not bad.” Steve says. “Let’s do this.”

Tony flies in the sky and gets about 50 yards up before his suit shuts down and he starts free falling

“JARVIS?” He calls but when he gets no response he deploys the flaps and lands on the ground with thud and a groan.

He hears talking around him and he lifts the helmet up and sees the team standing around him.

“I’m fine.” He says sitting up.

“What happened?” Sam asks looking over to his boyfriend.

“They have a device that blocks out signals. Including my suit. Which is nearly impossible to do. Basically if we go in, we’re going in blind. No communication, no video.” Tony says standing. They all look to Steve who thinks. He’s about to speak when Tony goes first “Send me in, and me in alone.”

“No.” They all scoff and protest but Steve

“Steve, just think about it! I’m an elf with all these abilities! I can get in and out and save everyone! Seriously.” Tony pleads his case.

“You have no way of communicating with us. And if you get hurt you won’t heal. No, tony it's to risky.” Steve says looking at the base with a conflicted look betraying his words.

“Listen to me, I can do this. I’m out best shot. We can’t just leave those people to die.” Tony gives a look to Steve. “I can do this, Steve.” Steve closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“You can’t be considering this Steve!” Sam protests

“He says he can do it.” Steve looks between the two. “Alright Tony, go in. Don’t focus on retrieveing data. Just get the prisoners in and out, okay?” Tony nods.

“You guys are all idiots.” Clint rolls his eyes “Send him in to disarm the device. Then we can all go in.” They all look at him with mild surprise before turning to Tony

“Can you do that Tony?” Steve asks

“Like I didn’t think if that.” Tony scoffs “I can, but it’ll be much more risky then the first plan. You’re in charge, though. So tell me what to do.” They all look to Steve who thinks.

“Alright, stick to the first plan. In and out.”

“Okay.” Tony nods

“Here. Take the shield, nat give him a gun.” He hands Tony his shield as Nat pulls out a tranq gun and an extra clip.

“you know I can’t use this quite like you can.” Tony says taking the shield

“It’ll block bullets won’t it?” Steve asks and Tony nods taking the gun.

“Okay, I’ll be in and out.” He pulls Sam in for a kiss and then nods “I’ll be right back.” And with that Tony is off running into the hydra base.

He gets close to the front when he hides behind a tree.

“Okay. 30 rounds. I got this.” Tony steps out from behind the tree and shoots the one guard and throws the shield at the other making both fall to the floor.. He carefully makes his way to the entrance. He takes the key off the guard and turns to the dazed one.

“What’s the combination?” he demands pointing the gun at his face.

“866 907 3235.” He wheezes out. Tony nods and pulls the radio off both guys and smashes it to pieces. He shoots the guy and he falls unconscious. He then moves them out of sight. He enters the code and the doors open.

He immediately sees 6 guards who notices him and try and shoot him. He takes cover with the shield and then shoots 5 who fall to the ground. He runs to the 6th

“Where is the prisoners?” He demands and the gun just smirks Tony punches him in the face. Hard.

“Don’t make me ask again.” Tony says raising his hand

“Level 6. But you don’t have clearance.” The guys smirks with bloody teeth. He shoots the gun in the leg. 8 shots out of 15 for this clip. 7 left and no alarm yet.

Tony carries the guy who is roughly his size to the maintence closet. He quickly trades clothes with him and exits the room. He takes a hat from the other man and a scarf to cover his features. He cautiously makes his way to the elevator. Another soldier enters with him who he gives a brisk nod to.

“level?” The man asks swiping his card.

“6.” Tony replies gruffly He nods and presses 6 and 4. Tony almost sighs in relief when he gets access. Tony realizes that the numbers go down. 1 is top floor 6 is bottom floor, underground.

The man nods and gets out at his level. Another man enters the elevator.

“Going down?” He asks and Tony nods keeping his face blank. The elevator lowers to his level and he gets off.

He looks around and decides to head left. He follows the hallway guessing which way to go for about 30 seconds when he alarm starts going off. The know he is in the building. He just hopes they don’t know he’s in disguise.

“Attention all agents. You are to report to your supervisor at this time.” The voice says “I repeat report to your supervisors at this time. This is not a drill.” He see’s soldiers coming his way. And he makes a quick right jogging farther away from the elevators.

He comes to a fork in the way and looks both ways. He sees a door at one end and 3 doors and a turn at the other. He crosses his fingers and heads to the one door. He looks inside and sees nothing. 

He turns around and jogs the other way looking into doors as he passes them. Offices. Most are just offices. Tony starts to panic.

“This isn’t the right floor.” He mumbles. “He lied.” Tony curse under his breath as the alarm is getting louder. He looks over and at the corner of his eyes sees a camera, No doubt there looking for the intruder. He curse again and tries to find the stairwell.

With some luck he finds it, and scans his card. Green. He opens the door and sighs in relief. He makes his way down to level 7. The last level. He flies down the stairwell and enters the lowest level.

He sees the halls empty and starts searching the rooms. He gets to the end of the left hallway and sees about 15 people inside tied up. he hesitantly scans his card and when the light is green he quickly opens the door. He holds the door open not wanting to close it.

“Hey! Hello?” The group of prisoners look up. “Yes good. I’m getting you out of here. Come on. I’m an Avenger.” He calls to the prisoners who hold up there chains. “Shit.” Tony curse. He looks back at the door, which will lock behind him and the prisoners. “Okay, I’ll be right back. I just gotta get something quick. I promise I’ll be back.” He doesn’t wait for a response he shuts the door.

“This is too easy.” He whispers “They want me to lock myself in.” Tony shakes his head. He sees a chair at the end of the hall. He runs fast and grabs it and once again unlocks the door.

He enters and puts the chair as far away from the door as possible. He runs fast to the keys and runs back and catches the door. He runs fast and puts the key on the chair and kicks it to the first prisoner

“Can you free yourself? If this door closes, we’re all trapped, okay? I need you to garb the key and unlock yourself. I’ll stand guard. Can you do that?” Tony asks the man. Who nods and reaches for the key. Tony turns around and watches the hall.

“What are they waiting for?” Tony mumbles to himself He sneaks a glance back and sees the first prisoner free and helping the next women, “Good, you’re doing great. Do you guy know if there are more prisoners?”

“There are.” A soft voice says

“Who said that?” Tony asks looking around the room.

“I did.” A women no older then 18 says raising her hand as high as it can go.

“What’s your name?”

“Lara.” The women says softly

“Lara? That’s a beautiful name. German?” Tony asks looking back over the door.

“Yes.”

“Okay Lara, these other prisoners, do you know where they are?”

“They are in individual cells across the floor. I heard them talking. They are unlocked by a singular key. Not a… what do you call it… card?”

“Key card, yes. You’re saying it’s just a key?” Lara nods. “Do you know where they keep this key?”

“They keep it somewhere on this floor. Not on a person, I believe.” Tony looks over his shoulder.

“Okay, well, once everyone is free we’re going to look for it, and get everyone out. Okay? We’re gonna save everyone.” Tony nods as the 6th person is freed. He counts. 7 more. He keeps watching the hall. “They’re waiting for something.” Tony mumbles. Once everyone is free Tony holds the door open for them as they make their way out. Tony scans the room one last time before he shuts it.

“Okay. I think I saw an office room a few doors away. We’re going to see if the key is in it.”

Only his key card doesn’t work.

“Okay, so they know our plan, but that’s not a big deal. I can override it. I need you guys to keep an eye out.” He lifts the panel with the scanner and starts messing with the wires after a few moments the red turns to green and he smiles

“Okay, everyone we’re in. We search this place top to bottom. We’re getting everyone out. Understood?” They nod “I need someone to stand guard, watch the door.”  A women volunteers.  “Thank you.” They start searching the office while Tony goes to the computer. He hacks into the system and starts taking down the security cameras.

“Who are you, anyway? You said you were an Avenger. Which one?”

“I’m Iron Man. Just without the suit.”

“Tony Stark?” Lara asks

“Yes.”

“You are quicker than any human.” Lara observes

“I uh… I’m an elf… but that is not public news, so please, do not tell anyone. I’m saving your lives, that is the least you can do.” Tony says looking over

“Your secret is safe with us, Mr. Stark.” A man says looking over

“Thank you.”

“Got it!” A women calls from the filing cabinet lifting up the key. “it was taped to the back.”

“Awesome. The cameras are down, which means they can’t see us, but they’re probably on their way. I locked the door to our level and the elevator to only be able to accesses from our level, but we have to be careful.” They all exit the office. “I will wathc the doors.

“Lara take a few people with you and get the rest of the prisoners. I’ll take the soldiers if they make it down.” Lara nods and takes the key. “Here.” Tony says handing her the tranq gun and the extra clip. “It’s a tranq gun so don’t be shy. It has 7 shots left before you’ll need the next clip, use it wisely because we may need it on our way out.”

She nods and the ground heads out. Tony takes the shield from his back and gets it ready

“Is anyone good with computers?” He asks getting an idea. A man raises his hand. “Do you think you could hack their files and download them on here?” He asks pulling out a thumb drive.

“Possibly.” The man says

“Try.” He hands it to him and the man goes back to the office. “Okay.” Tony says to the rest of them. “We might have to fight. They’ll unlock the doors eventually it’s just a matter of time. We might be able to get out, without fighting, but we may not. No matter, how tired you are, how crappy you feel, you fight. We can do this, if we all stick together. Okay?”

They nod as footsteps approach the door. They stop. He hears the noise of the scanning of the bar. He hears it deny access. A bunch of talking and then nothing.

“They’re going to try and break my hack first. When they realize they can’t they’ll try breaking down the door. Which they may be able too.” The group nods

 

Meanwhile

 

“He’s been in there too long.” Sam says worried.

“Relax, he’s probably fine.” Steve says calmingly

“The alarm has been going off for 10 minutes.”

“Which means they haven’t found him yet.” Natasha reassures.

“Somebody should have went in with him.” Sam paces

“It’s easier for one person to blend in then two.” Clint points out. Sam doesn’t answer or stop worrying.

  
~  
They’re broken out of their thoughts when a loud bang is heard on the door.

“They’re breaking it down.” Julia says

“Yeah. We probably have a solid 3 minutes before the door is blasted open. 4 max.” Tony says eyeing the door. They get ready to fight when the hear foootsteps around the hall.

“Lara?” Tony calls just as she rounds the corner with around 15 more people then she left with.

“We got all of them.” Lara says with a small smile. The man comes out of the office holding up the drive with a grin.

“Perfect timing. Everyone in the elevator.” Tony hits the buttons and grins when the door opens and lets them in. They crowd in, just fighting everyone. Tony in the front holding the shield and the gun Lara gave him back.

They press the 1st floor and the elevator starts moving.

“I don’t know what will be up there when the door opens, but be prepared to fight. I can take out 7, then after about 15 seconds another 15. But be prepared to fight.” Just as Tony finishes talking the elevator opens and a group of soldiers turn around shocked. Tony shoots a third of them to the ground before he runs out of ammo.

He quickly reloads while dodging the bullets with the shield. He quickly shoots the last 15 rounds and see’s 2 people still standing

Tony throws the shield with all his might and hits one person in the head and it bounce of the wall, but doesn’t come close to the second guy.

“Shit.” Tony says before running and sliding into the man. Knocking him off his feet his bullets going into the ceiling.

“STARK!” Lara shouts and tosses Tony the shield. He catches is and hits the man in the head, knocking him out. Tony jumps up and leads everyone out the door.

They break into a sprint when they get out heading towards his awaiting team memebers, who perk up.

“Get the quinjet ready!” Tony shouts and Clint heads to the jet.

“You’re going home.” Tony calls as they get most of the way. Tony turns around to see armed men run out. Tony is about to call when they hear gunshot the soldiers get hit and go down. Tony turns forward and sees Nat sniping on top of the quinjet.  Tony sighs in relief.  They make it on to the quinjet unharmed. Tony runs into his boyfriends arms. After a minutes he pulls back.

“You did it.” Sam smiles

“I did.” Tony grins. “Get us out of here, Clint.”

“Good work Tony.” Steve smiles “any casualties?” he asks hesitantly

“None.” Tony smiles “And, I got some data too.” He pulls out the thumb drive.

“Good job.” Steve says smiling. “I knew you could do it.”

“Thanks.” Tony smiles handing it over.

Once they land Tony walks over to the group.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Lara says softly

“Tony is fine, Lara. And you’re welcome, all of you. It’s not a problem. No one should be treated like that.” Tony smiles “We’re gonna find you someplace safe to stay for the night, and then tomorrow, we’re some agents will help you find your family’s and get them to a safe location as well. If you need me, call okay? Ask for agent Coulson or Agent Hill and he’ll contact me directly.” Tony smiles and is about to turn around when he hears his name.

“Tony.” Julia says softly

“Yeah, Julia?”

“I know we said it, but your secret is safe with us.”

“I know.” Tony smiles. “Agent Hill is going to take over now. You can trust her.” Tony says nodding and leaving looking behind once with a wave.

“You did so good Tony. I’m so proud of you.” Sam pulls him in for a kiss.

“mhmm.” Tony smiles breaking the kiss. “I never get use my abilities for anything. I’ve hidden them for so long I’ve almost forgotten them.”

“You didn’t. You did well.” Sam smiles

“I was just thinking… Maybe I shouldn’t hide who I am anymore.” Tony says nervously

“I support whatever decision you make. And whatever the consequences are we’ll deal with them together, because I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tony smiles taking Sam’s hand “Let’s go home, I’m exhausted.”

“Sounds great. It’s been a long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As always feel free to give me a prompt! I have a few to do, but now that i'm not all druggy i will write them.


	3. The chapter I wrote while high on pain pills for my broken foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think the title is self explanatory. I uh didn't get very far more an idea of what i wanted to go in the story, but looking back. It's pretty funny. I can't type while high, apparently

This was where i had written too

“Okay. That’s not bad.” Steve says. “Let’s do this.”

 

The rest... 

 

k Go. Sky tony fly  tony fall;s thud graons oh hr fonn HELP no crash loooks up

I okay.

_Lies_

no sam I okay. Mmvp no emv uh emp! YEah EMP means  No comms

add supernatural reffrens…?

i kick ass I do this lone I elf tony nmodd

 Captin merica  voice tony no.

yes stegfe

Bad idea says sma.

Good idea toiny conter

Supernatural erfrence?

I fo in. tony confident steve agrre  tony go in. kick ass save people. Huntinh things the afamiliy business. :) :D :D  Score.

Tony save everyone he awsom he kill hydra baddies

Good job ton sam kissie bf

Tony kissie back.

Klove you

You toooo.

Everolne happty. YAY :D

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the supernatural reference in the real chapter. No one will get it though. The pass code is deans cell.  
> i was just cracking up at LIES (Can't do italicized) i don't even remember writing it.
> 
> Anyway, hope you had a nice laugh  
> Feel free to give me a prompt i won't write it while i'm high i promise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> At some point i might come back to this and do a second chapter, because this is explaining it and not really anything happening. that's only if people want me to, otherwise I might not bother, so please let me know what you think.
> 
> As always feel free to leave me a prompt


End file.
